


Roses and Violets

by Translationerror



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Instability, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Translationerror/pseuds/Translationerror
Summary: Ray was instructed to find someone to bring to Mint Eye for the purpose of infliltraiting the RFA messenger. He did find the perfect person for the job. But as he spends more time near her he begins to feel the corners of his mind tearing away. With the knowledge of what his master wants to do with this inocent women he brought here and the RFA trying to get her away from him he begins to break.





	Roses and Violets

Green letters flicked across the dark screen of one of the monitors as long pale fingers smacked into a keyboard. The sound of the keys clicking was the only sign any life existed in this room. The white haired man sat at the large desk was perfectly still, save for his hands. His eyes dull, lifeless as he stared at the screen. It had been two days since he’s interacted with another person. Once a day there would be a knock at the door, signaling that someone had left his meal for the day and his dose of elixir. If he had really wanted to think deeply about it he could consider this a pitiful existence. If he did dare to think like that the Savior wouldn’t be too happy with him. His mint green eyes glanced at a digital clock in the corner of his desk. Twenty minutes to noon. The Saviors plan to bring that pathetic RFA group to ruin was to begin today. Step one involved kidnapping a woman and having her infiltrate the organization using the messenger app developed by agent 707, Saeyoung Choi, RFA hacker and red haired idiot. 

She would be the perfect person to use for this scheme. New to the area, no solid family ties or friends, no job, a completely blank slate kind of person. Another important aspect to her was she was beautiful, he thought. Being raised the way he was and then immediately leaving home to join the Savior made it hard to interact with many people, especially women. While he had a concept of beauty in mind it was hard to really say if another human was actually beautiful. However, the time he spent observing her had him feeling odd. It wasn’t something he could easily describe to himself. Lightheaded? Tingly? Both? 

“Mr. Ray, the woman got into the car we sent.” A voice from the other side of the door informed him of the news. Phase two of the Saviors plan will now begin. Ray stood up, his legs numb from how long he had sat there in one position. After taking a moment to put on and smooth out his fuchsia coat he opened the door to see a hooded figure, nervously standing there. “I would like to greet her once she arrives. Please send word to the Savior that I will be away from my desk for a few hours while I get our guest acquainted with her new surroundings and assignment.” The hooded man nodded and quickly left to follow Ray’s instructions. A tinge of excitement filled Ray’s chest as he made his way to the front of the mansion that housed group he belonged to. The massive structure was still under construction in some parts but from the outside, it was a massive testament to the will of his brilliant master and Savior. He looked away from the large building and at his phone to use the camera as a mirror. He could hear a muffled laugh behind him and turned to glare at the two believers standing by the door. With a huff he closed the camera app and put on a smile as the car he was waiting for pulled up. Once the car came to a stop the driver got out and opened the passenger side door, revealing the woman that Ray had been messaging. She was wearing the eye mask that he had provided the driver with earlier. As she got out of the car he took her outstretched hand that was feeling out her environment. “Hello there MC. My name is Ray. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

“So you’re Unknown?” 

“Yes, but from here on you can just call me Ray. I’m sorry for the uncertainty in all of this but I promise once we get to your room I can explain everything in more detail.” He started to lead her slowly to the room he had prepared for her. As they walked down one of the many halls of the mansion he noticed her try to slip the mask up. “Oh please keep that on. Once we get to our destination you’ll be free to look around. This is just a security measure.” She let out a soft ‘oh’ and readjusted the mask firmly over her eyes. He was impressed with how willing she was. To talk to an unnamed person over text, get into an unmarked car going to heaven knows where, and be lead around by a stranger while blinded… Well, it was an impressive level of trust to have in someone. For all she knew this could be her death. Yet she didn’t seem scared or anxious at all. She was completely unphased by this. 

He took in a deep breath and opened the door to her room, revealing to himself the array of pinks and whites he picked out just for her. Once he had her inside and the door closed he removed the mask from her, giving her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light that they had been deprived of for hours. She looked around the room with an odd look on her face. Before long she started to smile and turned to face her companion. “It’s so cute! I get to stay in here while I help test the game?” Her expression sent a warm jolt through Ray’s spine. “Yes. I hope it’s to your liking. I designed it with you in mind but-”

“You designed this too? Wow!” She sat on the plush princess style bed with her legs crisscrossed. “So what kind of game am I going to be testing?” That’s right! She was here for the Savior's plan! Ray cleared his throat and put on a soft smile. “It’s a game where you will be chatting with some good looking AIs.” He pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket and held up an image of four men and a woman. “You’ll be talking to them and choosing one to romance.” He felt his explanation was going well so far, even if it was a lie. “Sounds interesting. But what if I want to romance you instead?” She had a playful smile as she spoke. Ray could feel his cheeks heating up embarrassingly. He looked away and tried to stay collected. “W-well I’m not an AI so I don’t really count as one of your options.” He slipped the phone back into his pocket and continued his rehearsed speech. “With that app on your phone that I used to talk to you, you’ll be able to message back and forth with my AIs. Now they can be a little suspicious at first but don’t worry. After a day or so they will warm up you.”

“Why would they be suspicious if the game is for me to romance them?” Logical question. “Well, the plot of the game is you found a mysterious app on your phone that lets you access their personal chat for their charity organization called the RFA. Their messenger was hacked allowing you to join them. Suspicious isn’t it? And wouldn’t a game be no fun if everyone liked you from the start?” He watched her reactions to his explanations. She was looking down now, her eyebrows knit as she thought deeply about something. He walked over to the bed, hoping she would ask a question or say something to clue him into why she seemed so concerned. “I feel that I’ve heard of that before… is that a real organization?”

“Oh, I don’t think so. There are tons of charities though. I’m sure there has to be a similar sounding acronym out there.” He could feel sweat starting to pool in his armpits. He couldn’t let the stress show on his face, trying to mask any emotions he was feeling with a reassuring smile. She nodded, accepting his excuse. She clapped her hands together and then took out her phone, opening the app that had been installed on her phone by Ray. “I’m so ready! This is gonna be weird!” Her excitement was a good sign but he still had one more aspect of this to tell her. He covered her phone screen with his gloved hand. “One more thing MC. They will ask you about the hacker and where you are, but you can’t answer them because you know nothing. You must keep the secret until the end alright?”

“What happens if I don’t?” 

“Then I guess game… Over?” He uncovered her phone screen and stood from the bed. “I’m sure you’ll be able to thoroughly test my game. Please let me know if any bugs you run across. And if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to rest out to me. Your comfort is one of my top priorities. However, I must get back to working on the game.” She gave him a thumbs up as she looked back at her phone. He bowed his head slightly before exiting the room and heading back to his “office”. As he walked down the hall he caught sight of the Savior. She was walking with four other believers. Her long blonde hair kept her face mostly hidden as she walked down the hall. He was excited for their plan to finally be set in motion and couldn’t wait to provide her with an exemplary progress report. 

Once in his office, he slumped in his chair, the lack of sleep finally catching his body and forcing him to sit there motionless for some time. He glanced at the screen monitoring the RFA chat room. As expected those pathetic fools were wary of her presence and asking all manner of questions. So far she had kept up with what he had told her and hadn’t said anything about him or the situation. He was about to begin working when a knock at the door forced him out of the chair and over to see what could possibly need to interrupt him. Once the door was open though he remembered. A small tray with a sandwich, apple, glass of water and a small bottle of elixir had been left on the floor. He remembered that he had yet to eat anything today which combined with his usual lack of sleep was making him feel even weaker. He picked the tray up and shut the door, making sure to lock it before returning to his desk. 

As he ate his lunch he watched the chat room. As he anticipated Zen and Yoosung seemed the most willing to accept what was going on. While the business boy and the detestable hacker tried to get more information out of her. Yet she seemed to be responding to the hacker 707 the most. Why would she be interested in him out of all of them? 

A sharp pain shot through the front of his head and started a throbbing sensation throughout his head. He quickly popped the cork off the bottle of light blue elixir and downed it in two large gulps. The pain started to subside as the cool liquid left behind a minty aftertaste in his throat. He peeled his gloved off and ran his hands through his white hair, trying to allow some cool air on his warm forehead. His interaction with MC earlier in addition to his condition had made him sweat and now he felt gross sitting with the dried sticky sensation on his face. While a cold shower sounded amazing he needed to monitor her first interactions with this group of fools to make sure nothing was said by her to allude to the situation she was in. If she did spill the beans he could always shut the server down and eject her from the app. Though if that did happen he was sure the Savior would be furious. He decided to send her a text, just to check in on her.

Ray: Did you try talking to the RFA members? What are the AIs like?

Ray: Do you like anyone in particular?

He awaited her reply, taking a sip of his water as he anticipated her response. 

MC: No one, except for you…

Water left his mouth at Mach speed and sprayed his computer screens. He quickly jumped up the clean off the monitors while blushing violently in the blue light that illuminated the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think by commenting.
> 
> This work will have multiple chapters and will be a sort of retelling of the Saeran/V route.
> 
> I also have a Mystic Messenger tumblr where I reblog a lot of fan art but also post one shots from requests I get. If you enjoy my writing please drop on by 
> 
> exact-translation.tumblr.com


End file.
